fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nero Atosaki
|kanji = 後先・ネロ |romaji = Atosaki, Nero |alias = The Unlimited (無制限 Museigen) The White Phoenix (白フェニックス White Fenikkusu) |color = Black |text = White |name = Nero Atosaki |race = Human |gender = Male |birthplace = |birthdate = December 15th X773 |education = Private |status = Active |age = 34 |hair color = Black |eye color = Blue |skin tone = Light |height = 184 cm |weight = 64 kg |affiliation = Stellara Nocte Atosaki Family |occupation = Mage Model |base of operations = Oshibana Town, Fiore |sexuality = Heterosexual |marital status = Single |relatives = Atosaki Family Lislorem (Foster Father) |magic = White Phoenix Slayer Magic |partners = Gai Diyos Sakura Xavier |previous affiliation = |previous occupation = Independent Mage |allies = }} Nero Atosaki (後先・ネロ Atosaki, Nero, lit, Beginning and the End, Powerful): is a mage of the newly established guild Stellara Nocte and a member of the Atosaki Family. Being born as the youngest out of the four siblings that could potentially be taking over as the next head of the family, Nero didn't exactly need to worry about having to take any sort of responsibility for the family and thus had a much easier and less strict upbringing than that of his siblings. Having spent his youth as laid-back and carefree as possible, Nero, being nothing but a teenager without any magical abilities, ended up as the first sibling to leave the household in order to carve his own path. Being finally free to explore the world as he saw fit, he ventured forth and travelled from town to town in search for anything that could catch his interest. It was during these travels that he came across a couple of mages in the northern parts of Fiore that claimed that they had recently spotted a strange bird in the mountains nearby. Intrigued by their story, Nero set out for the mountains where he found and in time befriend the White Phoenix, Lislorem. Spending over 10 years together, they eventually evolved to become like father and son, even teacher and student as Lislorem would go on to teach him White Phoenix Slayer Magic, making him into what could be considered as a First Generation Phoenix Slayer. After having learned everything that he could from his foster-father and teacher, Nero set out to meet up with his family once again after several years of no contact with each other. Once he was reunited with them he learned that his father had passed away and that his eldest brother had returned to become the head of the family and that his other siblings had both become part of their own respective guilds. Knowing that the family was in good hands, he went on to follow in their footsteps and embarked on a journey to find a guild for himself. This came in form of Stellara Nocte after having an encounter with Gai Diyos, the same person who not only became his guild master but also a good friend and partner. During his time as a mage, Nero has already managed to make a name for himself. A feat which didn't take long as he was soon dubbed The White Phoenix (白フェニックス White Fenikkusu) by the citizens of Fiore, ironic that he came to share the same title as his mentor but not surprising due to his choice of magic. He took the liberty to use his rising popularity and become a model as a way to not only spread his own name but also that of his guild. But his time among his new guild mates also gave him the moniker of The Unlimited (無制限 Museigen) due to his seemingly endless amount of excuses not to enter a side or larger events. Appearance Often presented as an elegant man, Nero appears as a rather tall fellow in his early thirties that takes clear pride in his outward appearance. With light skin that almost glimmers when at the sight of his long hair that could be said to be as black as an empty, dark night sky, from which his hair is tied in a well-kept ponytail, held together with the use of a pair of white hair ties, ultimately leaving two long strands loose in the front, giving a unique look to the everyday hairstyle that so many possess. This fine specimen of a man only continues to shine as Nero's piercing blue eyes could leave almost anyone at his mercy, only to have the rest falter as he reveals a charming yet slight smile that makes you wish you knew him. But his smile could also show a more sly side to it, making it feel like he knows something that other people do not know, for better or worse, it can leave them intrigued. Should he ever open his mouth, then it'd reveal a row of perfectly white, sharp canine teeth. Having spent most of early life as a candidate for taking over the family at one point, Nero embraced a lifestyle that required him to appear and act as a proper figurehead for the family and all it represents, thus this would give birth to his love for his snappy dressing style. Nero can always be seen immaculately dressed as he adorns a button down dress shirt with white collars, only to have a six button vest with a grey dye and a single breasted white suit jacket with narrow lapels that's exquisitely cut and a perfect match for his suave manners. This is then added with a thin, dark purple tie around his collar which plays the centre-piece for the whole suit, making it stand out and create the contrast that every good suit needs. The clothing that wears on his lower body matches up perfectly with that of his upper half, by wearing a pair of white suit pants with flat fronts and ultimately having white spectator shoes to complete the whole suit. While his clothing isn't always suited for every weather, Nero makes sure to always carry a long, plain, light woollen overcoat with simple notch lapels. But the thing takes makes the crown is Nero's pride and joy, his white fedora with a slightly darker, contrasting band which is about 4 inches tall wrapped around the base with the distinctive front pinch and wide, floppy and pliable rim. This suit may give off the wrong impression as many have at first sight regarded Nero as just another businessman with a head for money, but what it truly represents is that of his origins, family, a man that from appearance alone will be implying fairness and impartiality, neutrality and independence. Together with such delicate and natural features, one would think that there's hardly anything else that could make it any better, yet that's where they're wrong. Nero's body is one that could be seen in the peak of physical condition, not just because of his biological traits gained through him being a phoenix slayer, but because his well-developed muscles that it's only truly shown once they aren't covered by mere clothing. Once left in the open, his broad, muscular frame could leave bystanders in awe as it's only further perfected by the full and well-defined pecs, making his body into a perfect V-shaped figure with a slender torso. All of this serves as one of many well-earned rewards after having spent much of his youth through rigorous training to become the phoenix slayer that he's today. Thus, to keep himself up to shape, Nero will often find himself spending much of his time training while isn't on a mission, either against fellow guild members or by simply hitting the town's local gym for awhile. As a man that's constantly in his peak condition and having much confidence in his outward appearance and general looks, it comes as no surprise that he'd take up the job as a model. Though it was first just something on the side, it quickly became a secondary job that not only promoted himself but also his guild. Personality At first sight, Nero would most likely appear serious, aloof and regal, the reasons for this may vary but it's most often due to him having naturally stern facial expression. Some might even mistake his demeanour as either cold or arrogant, traits which are actually quite a rarity for him. But once you enter a conversation with him or if one takes the opportunity to simply approach him, they will soon discover a proper and polite man, making sure to respond with dignity and respect to those around him. Having been raised by a noble family that values a diplomatic courtesy towards anyone that familiarises with them, it's only natural that he'd grow up to share traits of patience and respect. As such with traits like these, he could well-enough be capable of taking the role as a leader but even his brother, Augustus, has pointed out that Nero never took much interest in being in command but rather being close to those who hold the reigns and advise them if need be. Nero can often be described as a friendly individual, perhaps even too friendly for his own good sometimes as he doesn't mind helping out both friends, family and acquaintances whenever he can and often free of charge. While this might sound like a really good trait for a man, it's sometimes a burden as Nero has grown almost completely unable to say no when asked if he could help out with something and almost always refuses help from others because of not wanting to be in someone's debt. This goes even further as he's constantly denying any type of reward even to the point of declining jewels from the job or mission that he was assigned to do, which inevitably causes him to often be in lack of any sort of money. Nero is often by default a very calm man who likes to take things as they come, he is not a man of ambition but rather settles with the results that are given to him; this is perhaps his most notable trait as no matter the circumstances he has tendency of simply accepting the facts and move on with his life as it is. Thus is not prone to act out of jealousy for those around him but instead, commends them for their abilities and achievements as he knows that great feats as takes great effort to achieve. This way of acting can even be seen while in battle as he will take the liberty to make a compliment or two when, in a friendly spar, his opponents does something unexpected or simply going beyond their usual limits. But like anyone with a mortal heart, he too can sometimes find or crave a thing two for his own personal desires. Whether it be for battle, food or a price, Nero can go to great lengths in order to satisfy these goals. But with that being said it's quite vaguely considered a true desire as he can't help but end up holding it for long; being able to feel a sudden urge to train in order to become stronger, only to have it be extinguished after about a weeks time, though it's not always the case, it's certainly a repeating factor for him. But as common as it may be, he's still more than capable of giving something his all should the situation or the motivation behind it have good intentions; even if it sometimes hard to believe for some people, it's still a fact that Nero spent over ten years training alongside his foster father to not only better his capabilities as a mage but also himself as a person. But despite his friendly demeanour, loyalty and diplomatic skills, Nero is actually quite a free spirit. While his attention span can be somewhat whimsical, he often does whatever he himself pleases, taking his own decisions whenever and wherever he feels it to be the better option. While he is still quite capable of knowing where the line is drawn and whether or not it's appropriate for him to act at that moment; he can't help but make the best of things when the situation arises. Should he see an opportunity to crack a joke then he'll most likely take it. Even when in a situation of great danger to himself, he would still try and lighten the mood by giving out a confident smirk and shrug his shoulders as if telling himself and those around him that it is what it is. This silly nature can be quite easy to see while he's around fellow friends and family as he won't stop himself from pointing out if they've made any mistakes by making sure to tease them about it, even several weeks or years after it actually happened. But these are all only simply traits that define him and it's what makes him so lovable in the first place. Despite his teasing nature he's not prone to tease or provoke people into battle just for the sake of it but keeps it reserved for more opportune moments, with that being said; Nero is all up for taking jokes and is even open for people to try and tease and joke around with him. While he may be a man of patience, it also makes sense that he would be slow to anger; but while it serves many positive features in situations involving politics, like any man it has a limit and Nero's could best be described as a boiling anger. While it'll take quite a lot abuse or mistakes for him to reach that tipping point, once it has been breached then his anger is known to take the better of him; this is also something that could happen if there was something that was building up or held in for a long period of time. While he does have ways to manage it, such as taking it out on his one in the gym or in a secluded part of a forest, it could always happen during any situation. But even in a fit of anger, he still knows what's right or wrong and would never bring himself to hurt someone he knew or anyone else for that matter unless they truly deserved it. This anger was especially a major problem for him at times during his early youth but throughout the years he has learned to control his emotions far better than what he used to. As a member of Stellara Nocte, Nero takes full liberty of the freedom that is given to him as a member and often spends most of his time with his fellow guild members doing whatever comes to mind; this often involves either taking a beer, discussing possible jobs or just having a good time. When alone, however, his activity around the guild makes a significant drop as this is when his lazy side truly shines; wherever or whenever someone might find him during his alone will most likely find him sleeping in some of the oddest places one can think of. Be it on the roof, the couch, next to the bar or in the gardens. But despite his careless nature around the guild hall and amongst his guildmates, he still views every single on of them as close friends and wouldn't hesitate to give it his all to help them out. Thus he has created a sort of brother-like bond with many of them as he's often there whenever they need support or just a simple advice; this doesn't, however, stop him from repeatedly teasing them whenever he gets the chance to do so. The guild itself wasn't what he once thought it would be, at first, he had expected guilds to be similar to a strict workplace, rather than a place where both friends and work contemplate one another to better the results for everyone involved. History Abilities Ways of Combat Master in Hand-to-Hand Combat: Physical and Mental Abilities Enhanced Senses: Immeasurable Speed: Immeasurable Stamina and Durability: Immense Strength: Magical Abilities Magical Prowess Immense Magic Power: *'Second Origin Activation': *'Magical Aura': Magic White Phoenix Slayer Magic White Phoenix Slayer Magic (白の滅鵬魔法 Haku no Metsuchō Mahō), otherwise known better as Light Phoenix Slayer (光の滅鳳凰魔法 Hikari no Metsuhōō Mahō), is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and Phoenix Slayer Magic that allows the user to incorporate, manipulate and absorb the element of light in order to match up to and defeat mythical beings known as a phoenix. White Phoenix Slayer Magic is, as it was stated in the above, a form of Phoenix Slayer Magic that provides the user with the absolute dominance its respective element, which in this case comes in the form of the photon particles that makes up the element known as light. Similar to that of the Dragon Slayer Magic, White Phoenix Slayer Magic can be attained in two ways, either by being taught by the creature itself, which in this case would be from the White Phoenix, Lislorem (白鳳凰・リイスロラム Shirohōō, Riisuroramu), or they'll have to get their hands on a rare and extremely expensive Lacrima known as a Hōō no Lacrima (鳳凰の魔水晶ホーオー・ノー・ラクリマ Hōō no Rakurima lit. Magic Crystal of Phoenixes), effectively making the former to be known as a First Generation Phoenix Slayer while the latter are known as a Second Generation Phoenix Slayer. The only known user of this magic so far is the First Generation Phoenix Slayer Nero Atosaki. Being a Phoenix Slayer also means undergoing through changes to the user's body in order to transform their physiology into that of the creature they're ultimately taught to destroy. This includes changes to their Magic Origin that causes it to become a mixture between a Phoenix's Magic Origin and the human's own Magic Origin, making it possess traits of the former but the arcane storage capacity of the latter, this also causes the user to adapt unique physical traits like so many other slayer's does from their respective teacher's in the form of enhanced senses and abilities. These traits include's having an enhanced sense of smell, hearing and eyesight to the point of being able to pinpoint and track almost anyone, even if they were to be several kilometres away from the user themselves. They're also able to access high-speed flight, and perhaps the most spectacular thing known among all different types of Slayer Magic, the ability to perform high-speed regeneration by recreating lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, this even extends to the point of being able to perform a spell which allows the user to cheat death once a week. A Phoenix Slayer is also capable of rendering their bodies completely immune to physical contact by incorporating their elemental with their body, so in the case of a user of White Phoenix Slayer Magic, these users would incorporate and create a body of white light. As a user that utilises Light Magic, thus photons, to it fullest, a user of this magic will use this to channel and create light based attacks in order to achieve feats such as projecting laser beams, momentarily increasing the speed of their attacks, solidifying photons to create various objects and even create pathways from which they can travel or use their light body to travel short distances at the speed of light. Lastly, a White Phoenix Slayer's Magic can best be described as "Holy" and "Pure," it comes naturally that a user of this magic would draw on the positive emotions of the user and their surrounding, able to give off a feeling of hope to those around them. Once a user has been taught to use their respective element, it'll not only be superior to all other forms of Light Magic but of that produced by a of the same element, they'll have the ability consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength, both stamina-wise and magic-wise, this includes that of inferior light magic spells. Despite being an element that specialises in light, the name of this Magic is apt in the regard that the user is able to eat and properly ingest anything that is "White" Magic that is, giving the user a much wider range of substances to eat from compared to most Slayer's out there. With that being said, a phoenix will have no need of consuming these elements to replenish their stamina as their high-speed regeneration will grant them already grant them inexhaustible stamina and vitality. Spells Basic Spells Offensive *'White Phoenix's Screech' (白鵬の絶叫 Hakuhō no Zekkyō): is undeniably one of the most common and first spells that a Phoenix Slayer learns, despite its common nature, it's far from a laughing matter as the user will have to gather the Eternano particles inside of their lungs before releasing it through their mouth and towards their desired direction, sending out a highly destructive power spell in the form a scream. A White Phoenix Slayer will incorporate the element of light when performing this attack, and similar to that of another slayer's , this screech takes the form of a white laser; the trajectory of said laser can be altered, allowing the user to strike more than one opponent. Upon impact, a spell like this will despite its blunt damage have the ability pierce through buildings and threaten to severely wound a human being. *'White Phoenix’s Talon' (白鵬の爪 Hakuhō no Koka): is a White Phoenix spell that augments the user's speed and attack power by engulfing their feet or leg in the light magic from which this magic incorporates. Once the user has covered their limb with this spell, they'll be able to attack at an incredible speed that few people possess and its destructive powers allows the user to easily send most opponents flying as long as they get a solid hit, not only by a considerable distance but also through buildings and other solid objects. It's best used as a way to surprise their respective opponent as it'll most likely come as just that, a surprise due to its fast properties. *'White Phoenix’s Light Fist' (白鵬の光ー拳 Hakuhō no Hikari Ken): is yet another spell that augments the user's speed and attack power, making it very much like the White Phoenix’s Talon. But just as the name indicates on its own, this spell will momentarily cover their hands in a shining white light in order to achieve greater feats when in a battle suited for close quarters. While this effect is a brief one, it's not to be underestimated as unlike the Talon who focuses more on the power of its attack, this one affects the speed most of all and allows the user to perform a flurry of quick moves whenever they see an opening or to simply use their speed to break through their defenses instead of waiting for the opportunity. * White Phoenix's Holy Path (白鵬の天道筋 Hakuhō no Hōri Michisuji): is an evasive spell that causes the user to create a pathway of bright light before merging and travelling through it at an incredible speed, allowing the user to then exit by the end of the pathway and strike their opponent. This spell takes full advantage over the absolute dominance that the user has over light magic as the user concentrates their ethernano into the palm of their hands, creating a collection of white light between their hands before shooting it off in a straight line. From there, the spell can be reflected off any solid surface until the user decides to enact the second stage, which is merging themselves with the light in order to get to their desired location. This path of white light is a great way for the user to create light where there otherwise is none and its shining properties can be said to be slightly weaker than that of the Brilliant Shine, but still bright enough to reveal the likes of a Stealth user should they be positioned close enough. While it isn't possible to damage the user once they've begun to travel with the light, it's possible to force them to cancel their spell, this can be done by other blocking the pathway itself with another object or by dispelling the user, this is however still a hard feat considering the speed from which the user travels but it's nevertheless still possible to perform. *'White Phoenix’s Radiating Bullet' (白鵬の弾焼ける Hakuhō no Yakerudan): is an offensive white phoenix spell that allows the caster to project concentrated beams of energy from a safe distance to assault their opponent. The user must first concentrate their ethernano into the tip of one of their finger's, collecting a concentrated mass of light energy from which it'll fire off like a laser beam towards its destination. Similarly to that of the White Phoenix's Screech, this laser is trajectory and can change direction at will by simply moving their finger. Upon impact, this spell either have a piercing effect that could pierce through metal, or it can create a devastating explosion on contact. While the ability is meant to work similar to that of a bullet, it can be used as a solid laser beam as the user may choose to have the tip being reflected off any solid surface. While this may be used as an easy way to manoeuvre through the battlefield, it can also act as a cutter as the user keeps the laser beam in a straight line and uses it like an extended, thin sword from the tip of their finger. *'White Phoenix's Solidification' (白鵬の固化 Hakuhō no Koka): is an ability that allows the user to create tools, weapons, armour, and even appendages by solidifying photons out of light. These spells take full advantage of its ability to Mold Magic in order to create objects involving their respective white light, making the user able to create some of the most versatile creations there is. **'White Phoenix's Solidification: Pure Strings' (白鵬の固化:真正ストリング Hakuhō no Koka: Shinsei Sutoringu): is a simple creation with a versatile design that allows the user to solidify photons into ropes and wires. These ropes can act as loose as jelly with the ability to attach itself to objects, all the while it remains as hard as metal or beyond depending on the construction. The caster must concentrate their mind and place their hands together before focusing their ethernano on creating a ball of light, from there the user may simply separate their hands between their fingers, creating several ropes that first remains at an arms length before increasing its length at will by simply infusing more of their ethernano into it. Not only do these ropes allow the user to bind and capture their opponents, but it also allows them to utilise it in combat and use it to either block incoming attack, try and disarm them or to let it loose and act as a whip. **'White Phoenix's Solidification: Light Sabre' (白鵬の正義の剣 Hakuhō no Koka: Seigi no ken, lit, White Phoenix's Sword of Justice: is a constructed blade made out of the user's white light. It's created in a similar manner as the Pure Strings are created as the user must concentrate their mind and place their hands together before focusing their ethernano on creating a ball of light. From there, one of their hands will form a suitable handle while the other hand spreads itself outward, forming and deciding the desired length of the blade. Besides having the ability to form a weapon of any length, shape or form, it'll be a construction that's made unbelievably sharp due to the frequency emitted by the light energy, making it in theory able to cut through virtually anything. Thus, a normal blade would prove little defence against this type of weapon and their opponents must instead find other ways to strengthen their weapons or defences. ** White Phoenix's Solidification: Archangel (白鵬の固化:大天使 Hakuhō no Koka: Daitenshi): is yet another creation made from solidifying photons, this construction is an appendage in the form of a pair of wings that allows the user to take flight, thus also taking advantage of their ability to take flight due to them being Phoenix Slayers. The user' wings can be used as a form of transportation or to be used for both offensive and defensive purposes such as using them as a shield to block oncoming attacks or slicing the user's target with a bright energy sting. As a phoenix slayer only needs to become airborne in order to access their ability for high-speed flight, this makes an appendage such as this perfect for it and will thus allow the user to travel from one place to another with great ease. *'White Phoenix’s Scattering' (白鵬の散乱 Hakuhō no Sanran): Defensive *'Holy Body' (ホーリボディ Hōri Bodi): **'Holy Body: Luminosity' (ホーリボディ:光度 Hōri Bodi: Kōdo): *'White Phoenix’s Brilliant Shine' (白鵬の華麗な輝き Hakuhō no Kareina Kagayaki): *'White Phoenix’s Heaven's Safeguard' (白鵬の上界守護 Hakuhō no Jōkaishugo): Intermediate White Rise (ホワイト・ライズ Howaito Raizu), also referred to as Phoenix Drive, is an uncategorized Phoenix Slayer Magic spell that's a Magic-amplification technique and equivalent to Dragon Slayer Magic's Drive; Rise brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Phoenix Slayer Magic, excluding the power boost granted by Phoenix Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing the user's physical prowess to a rather extreme degree. White Phoenix Slayers have White Rise; when invoking its power, the caster focuses the energies that are dwelling within them frame intently, as they begin to surge the arcane powers within themselves outwards while inducing the activation sequence of their particular element. From here, the caster is known to work through the concept of symbolism as to replicate the legends where the phoenix dies in a show of flames and combustion before being reborn once more – this causes their elemental energies to undergo the process that's not dissimilar to combustion, with the caster's elemental energies acting as a fuel having a chemical reaction with ambient particles of eternano that act as an oxidant as they circle around the body of the Phoenix Slayer, resulting in the production of a higher quantity of light energies which begin to give off a white-coloured aura. Not stopping on that, this form additionally causes some physical changes such as white-like markings that are related to the element of White Phoenix Slayer being engraved into their skin; also, it often appears as an actual appearance of veins all over the body. There are five long, blade-like feathers of white colour that can be used for offensive and defensive measures growing out of both of their forearms for creating a Second Generation Phoenix Slayer too. All in all, Rise results in the increasing of the strength, speed, regenerative ability, and potential that the user possesses tenfold, allowing them to take on even foes much more powerful than themselves; entering a state of enhanced awareness and peak physical ability as their element cloaks around them. Usage of Rise varies from user to user; while most use it to enhance their magic output and physical prowess for combat, one can easily utilise the granted power for one single spell which is more often than not their ultimate attack to quickly defeat their opponent. While in this state, the user demonstrates heightened reflexes and extremely quick information processing, and it amplifies the powers of their Phoenix Slayer Magic without exhausting themselves; indeed, whilst using this spell, the user's capabilities are generally multiplied by a factor of ten but it may be possible for them to achieve fifteen times greater power by simply overexerting themselves. This state grants the user the ability to perform new spells; as well as making their pre-existing spells far more powerful, with various users only employing several skills only while in Rise, allowing the user to dish out some serious damage. However, like most similar skills, the uprise of magical energy could easily obliterate the user or severely damage their body, if harnessed for too long, and it can only be activated if the user has unlocked their Second Origin. * White Phoenix's Yang (白鵬の陽 Hakuhō no Yō): is a White Phoenix spell that's only available once the user has activated their White Rise or any other power up beyond this, and it allows the Phoenix Slayer to make the most out its newly attained boost in terms of their speed and regenerative abilities together with their dominance over light magic in order to travel from one place to another at what could best be described as light speed. This is something that could be closely related to that of Teleportation but unlike Teleportation Magic, this is a feat which requires the user to transform their body into light, only to travel without a direct source to provide protection for their body. As a normal human body is unable to handle the speed involved in the transfer, they would normally be ripped to shreds as a result, but this is made possible due to the regenerative abilities that Phoenix Slayer Magic provides to the user, making them able to perform this spell without being killed in the process because of their affinity to light magic and boosted healing abilities. That being said, this is not a feat that should be used carelessly as being too tired or making the slightest mistake can result in losing parts of their body in the processes, something which can be regenerated if it's merely a limb or two, but it may as well risk losing their heart, resulting in instant death for the user. Advanced Spells Phoenix Slayer's Secret Arts (滅鵬奥義 Metsubō Ōgi): *'Holy Light: Heavenly Illumination' (ホーリ光:天照 Hōri Hikari: Amaterasu): *'Holy Light: Liberation' (ホーリ光:解放 Hōri Hikari: Kaihō): *'Holy Light: Photokinetic Mirage' (ホーリ光:光力学ミラージュ Hōri Hikari: Hikari rikigaku Mirāju): Equipment Relationships Quotes Trivia *Nero's appearance is shared between Solf J. Kimblee from the Fullmetal Alchemist Series and Daryun from the Arslan Senki series. *This character not only shares a similar name to the author but he also shares some traits from the author himself.